Life Isn't Fair: Part 1- Awakening
by FinalFantasy7Freak6
Summary: When Avalanche is set on a mission, Hojo turns them into teenagers, making them have to redo high school while also trying to stop Deepground, Loki, and the FBR! One of the members of Avalanche, Lyra, is usually happy and shy, but with everything spiraling out of control, she's slowly losing herself. KadajxOC pairing. Please REVIEW and I'm sorry the first chapter is so long!
1. Chapter 1-My Life Sucks

**WARNING: RATED T FOR SOME _MILD _SWEARING... LIKE A LOT OF IT. XD**

**Moshi Moshi! Ok so this is gonna sound REALLY weird but this crossover for Final Fantasy 7 is actually a crossover with a bunch of shiz and a crazy dream I had once... buuuuut it's one of my favorites that I wrote with my favorite OC, the one and only, First Class SOLDIER, Lyra Maureen Silvertounge! *pauses for canned applause* Yaaaa... Lyra was originally for a book that I want to write when I'm older but I'm using her for "practice writing" aka fanfictions. When I decided to use her for practice, I first put her into a Final Fantasy 7 and Walking Dead fanfic on my iPod. It's called Ringing Bells but I think Imma keep that one private. This is actually the first fanfic that Lyra isn't in a zombie apocalypse. Well, first in my notebooks at least. :) I hope you all enjoy! This is gonna be a three or four part series (Hence the Part 1: Awakening) so when I get to the end of this one Imma write down Part 2 and so on and so forth. Please leave a review! I already got a bunch of chapters up in my notebooks for this fanfic so I may upload a lot a first but (ironically) I got a writer's block... ya... But please review and enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1- My Life Sucks<strong>_

I don't know how Hojo got Emalie's invention, but he did. He's not even a Time Lord like her! I mean, what the heck is wrong with the guy?! Well, besides he's crazy, evil, and a bunch of words that Tifa would never let me say (out loud). But still. _He _made _me _and dozens of other people go crazy by using friggin' mako injections. I was five at the time... and that's probably why I'm afraid of doctors... and needles... and shots...

Anyway, Avalanche and I have the guy cornered. Tee hee.

"I won it! Fair and square!" Hojo yelled.

"Okie dokie, give it up, Crazy," I growled. I was in demon form, with blonde hair so white it's almost blue and red eyes and my nails are pretty much claws at this point. Ya it's an understatement to say that I'm pissed. I have shadows coming off my back in the form of leathery, bat wings. Or at least that's what people tell me the shadows look like when I go demon on their ass.

"Lyra, be nice. You can kill him or make him go crazy later. Dammit, Vince! That goes for you, too!" Tifa said.

And then Hojo smiled. And _giggled._ What. A. Freak. And _I'm_ talking!

Then I felt a flash of pain at the back of my head. I yelped.

"Hey!" Kadaj yelled. Since he's closest to me, he yanked my attacker back. And _whoop-de-doo_ guess who it was! Rosso the Crimson! The Princess of Chain Mail! Seriously, bitch put some clothes on! Ya she's not exactly my favorite person in the world.

"The hell was that for?!" I yelled while rubbing the back of my head with my left hand. My right hand has the Dragonsword: a sword with no name (you may be asking why it's called Dragonsword, then. It's kinda a long story that I really don't know right now). It has a purple and green dragon on the hilt.

Rosso just smirked and jumped over our heads to Hojo.

"You'll see in a minute," she said with her annoyingly bad accent and an equally annoying glare. Hojo smiled and shoved my hair into a capsule and put the capsule into Emalie's invention. It was small and silver and blue and kinda sorta looked like a death ray. But don't worry! It's not! Emalie just really likes sci-fi movies. So I knew what it was but before I could react, the crazy idiot flipped the ON switch, aimed, and fired. There was a blue ray that shot from the machine to Avalanche.

"NO!" Well, too late for screaming I guess but I couldn't help it.

When the light was gone, in everyone's places were 15-16 year old versions of them. Vincent looked like he was a Turk again, Cloud was wearing football gear, Tifa was in a cheerleading outfit, and Yuffie was dressed as a geisha. Complete with make-up. And no more tall Yuffie. Now she was only a few inches taller than I am and I'm pretty fudging short!

Everyone was obviously shocked and I was obviously getting reaaaaaally pissed off for two things. Number one was that Hojo turned my friends into teenagers around my age and number two everyone was _STILL _ taller than me when they were my age! UGH I SWEAR I HATE MY GENETICS SOMETIMES!

"What the hell?" Tifa said. Almost immediately she covered her mouth. Her voice was high and squeaky, which was kinda like mine but she talks louder. _Much _louder.

"Ugh! I thought I wouldn't have to wear this crap anymore," Yuffie whined.

Kadaj tugged at my arm.

"What's going on? We were hit by that ray... thing and we aren't younger," he said. I shook my head.

"We're already teenagers," I whispered.

"What?" Kadaj asked. Again, I may have a high, squeaky voice but it's really quiet so when I whisper it pretty much just looks like I'm not saying anything and I'm mouthing something like a crazy person. I cleared my throat.

"We're already teenagers."

"You mean-"

"Uh-huh."

"And-"

"Yup."

"...Crap we're in trouble."

"Mm-hmm..."

Reno had pimples and zits all over his face and Barret was short and skinny. Cid was the opposite. I mean, he was still skinny but now he's kinda chubby-ish. Reeve had sent Reno, Shelke, and Rude with us so they had changed, too. Shelke was... well, she was Shelke. Because technically, when she was fifteen, she looked ten. She'd never be able to change. Rude was tall like usual but he was in a basketball shorts and a red jersey. He... He didn't really change either.

Suddenly, there was a flash of purple and when I looked back, Hojo and Rosso were gone. Stupid Teleportation Materia. No offense, Yuffie.

"Lyra! Explain," Tifa squeaked in a higher, squeakier voice. If that was possible and the laws of science and sound or whatever was actually letting us hear something that bats could hear perfectly fine.

Everyone was looking at me for some explanation. Ohhhhhhh boy... I looked at them and took a shaky breath. My eyes were still red but my hair was turning a light brown. Slowly. For some reason, when I'm done being mad or being demon my hair changes colors a _lot _slower than normal.

Aaaaaaand they're all still looking at me... Ok, so talking/singing in front of groups of people is not really my thing. I stammer and stutter and get _REEEEAAAALLY _nervous!

"Um... S-so Reeve d-didn't exactly explain to anyone what th-that thingie could d-do so uh you know... heh-heh," I said quickly with a nervous laugh.

"Lyra spit it out," Cloud said. Why, thank you... you spikey haired jerk...

I rubbed my left arm. It was covered in geostigma. And when I say covered I mean _COVERED! _Like, so much of that painful, nasty shit that you can't even see my skin. You can only see my stigma. My right arm has a giant birth mark that looks like a tattoo only because my DNA is _wonderful _shit and made it shaped and colored like a frickin' dragon. Why, universe? Why?

I paced a few steps.

"Mmm ok so! Emalie's a Time Lord and that gun machine thing is her little invention and its supposed to... ah how do I say this? Ok so you use DNA from a young person and you stick into the thingie and it turns people into that person's age. And vice versa for old person DNA. She made it so she could help slow down human aging and 'hopefully' help the human race achieve immortality or some shit," I finally spit out. Aaaaaaand I was deafened.

"WHAT?!"

"How do you fix it?!"

"I can't stay like this forever!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Guys, it won't be fixed until we get Emalie's invention back and reverse it by-" I started when they were done.

"Lyra, we don't speak Time Lord," Yuffie said. I sighed and facepalmed. I glanced at Kadaj. He was looking at the ceiling trying not to laugh (and now to quote the Junie B. Jones books (I don't care if they're for kids; they're funny) "I looked up there too but I couldn't see anything") while everyone else panicked. And then BOOM! my cell phone rings and everyone is so freaked out by this shiz that we all jump.

"Moshi Moshi," I said when I answered it.

_"Lyra? Hi. Did you finish the mission?"_ Uh-oh. I quick covered the speaker microphone thing.

"It's Reeve," I said. Everyone looked like they were gonna panic some more. Yippee. I uncovered the speaker thing.

"Uhhh," was all that I could say.

_"He got away didn't he?"_ Reeve asked in a disappointed voice.

"Wha- puh- he- you know- yeah. Sorry. And to make it worse, it _does_ reverse age. And some certain _grownups_ got beamed by the thing and now they're kinda sorta my age. You see, whatever they were doing at four in the afternoon, November 4th when they were my age-" I was cut off.

_"They're your age,"_ he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, yes sir," I said.

_"And they are all teens?"_

_Nooooo really?! Where'd you get that idea?!, _I thought sarcastically.

"Uh-huh," I said.

_"And incapable of holding a job, paying bills, and are wearing the clothes they were wearing then? And they can't take care of themselves now?"_

"Yup. Pretty much," I answered. I heard him sigh on the other end.

_"Ok. I'll call Helga Sims up and you guys- kids- people will stay there and go to school in Midgar,"_ Reeve said finally. _Who da hell is Helga Sims? And what the hell do you mean by SCHOOL?!  
><em>

"What?! But-" I tried.

_"No buts. And go shopping for new clothes. We don't want them to stand out too much. And I'll send someone to clean this mess up,"_ Reeve said.

"Hey," I protested.

_"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I know this is the first failed mission you all had since the whole Omega thing but-"_

"Yeah. Whatever. Bye." I hung up.

"Well?" Yuffie asked. I told them the plan and left the caves outside of Nieblehiem, leaving _their_ protesting behind.

Now here's where I explain some really crazy shit. It's gonna be helpful later on in my story so- no offense- pay attention, please.

When I was six months old, my mother Hannah Silvertounge died on my ceiling. She burned on there because of a demon attack (Crowley was the demon and he's pretty much responsible for some very sad and depressing stuff in my life). My dad, brother, and I barely survived. The reason Hannah died was because she was half angel, half demon, and full Sayion. She is- she _was _the first Hybrid of _her _kind. I'll explain in a minute. My dad is still alive and he is a full-blooded Time Lord. And he goes by the Doctor. He gave up my brother, Percy, and I for our own protection. Dad thought he was the reason Hannah died. Percy is the same as my mother and as far as I know, he's still alive.

I'm half angel, half demon, half Time Lord, and half Sayion. After Dad gave me up, I was adopted by a nice couple that died in a fire when I was five. Then I literally ran into Angeal who took me to the ShinRa Electric Power Company where I met one of my friends, Zack Fair. I knew Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal personally because at first I was given to Hojo. Buuuut I was a really, really, _really_ violent five year old. I couldn't exactly control my powers and abilities then. Hojo and Mr. Shinra were so impressed that they put me into the SOLDIER program, making me not only one of the only girls but also one of the youngest in ShinRa. I was six when I became First Class SOLDIER Lyra Maureen Silvertounge. I watched Zack get shot to death and I helped Avalanche take down ShinRa. I was about seven at the time it fell. Cloud and Tifa were about to take me in when some stupid social service agents came and took me to the Midgar Insane Asylum and Rehabilitation Center for Mako poisoning. Yeah, giving mako to a five year old? Not a bright idea. My brain is all Silent Hill meets Alice the Madness Returns now! I should sue their asses!

Anyway, I was only in there for a year, but it was still the worst year of my immortal life so far. Luckily, Sam and Dean Winchester broke me out when I was eight. Thank you Tifa for sending them! I don't remember much about the place because I made myself forget what happened inside, but I _know_ it was bad. I have a large scar on my back and crisscross scars on my fingers from Mr. Brock's whip. She was the headmistress and pretty much the evil overlord and was in charge of punishment.

After the asylum, I was adopted by some friends of Tifa's. That was around the time when Omega and Deepground popped up (I helped with that, too). When I was about ten, my new parents died. Basically my life sucks!

"Hey, Lyra! Wait up!"

I turned around with my arms crossed and walked down the path backwards. Kadaj was running towards me while everyone else moped their way out of the caves.

What's funny is that since Kadaj and his brothers joined Avalanche after the whole Reunion with Mother thing, I maybe kinda sorta had a teeny tiny crush on Kadaj.

He kept running down and stopped a foot away from me. I realized I had stopped walking.

Ok! So maybe it's a huuuuuuge crush! Jeez! He's just really nice when he wants to be and if you're in trouble he stands up for you and if some stupid kid starts randomly pushing you around on the sidewalk and starts calling you a Shinra Freak, Kadaj pretty much beats the kid to a pulp... Ok so that sounded bad but what I'm trying to say is that he's a really good friend and probably only thinks of me as a friend. And his hair reminds me of moonlight and his eyes make me feel funny and it takes everything I've got _not_ to stammer like an idiot whenever he talks to me- ok so yes I like him. So what? He's really nice when he's not being moody!

He looked at me with those eyes of his. And CUE THE BUTTERFLIES IN MY STOMACH!

"So the plan is that I take the guys to go get clothes, right?" He asked. I nodded and looked at the ground. I usually look at the ground when I talk to people anyway.

"Do I have to or-?"

"Yes. Would you rather take the girls?" I looked up as he turned red.

"No that's fine. I don't want to walk around Victoria Secrets," he said quickly. I smiled.

"Thought so."

When we got to the mall, I was bored already. Unless it's Christmas or grocery shopping, I. Hate. Shopping. Kadaj and the guys went one way and me and the girls went the other. Yuffie was wiping of the last of the geisha make-up when we got to a JC Penny.

"Holy crap. This is bigger than Wal*Mart," Tifa said. We usually get our clothes from Wal*Mart because it's a whole lot cheaper. But Reeve gave us some gil when he dropped us off here. But we haven't been to a mall in months. I think...

"Hey Lyra. How much clothes do you think they have here," Yuffie asked with a suspiciously evil smile.

I took the safe side of this conversation and shrugged.

"It's just clothes," I mumbled. I crossed my arms. Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

"Party pooper."

"Hey at least I'm not a geisha."

"Well I actually have more clothes than you."

"Ya but all I need is three shirts, two pairs of jeans,one pair of shorts, three skirts, and one dress. I don't like getting in touch with my 'inner sparkle' or 'inner girly-girl' or whatever you called it the other day," I said back.

Yuffie opened her mouth to say more when Tifa jumped between me and my friend.

"Hey I know! Why don't _you_ buy clothes, too! That way you won't be left out and we can stop this fight! 'Cause that clerk lady looks like she's about to take out a hammer," Tifa said happily. Teef looked so excited about this idea that I couldn't refuse. Plus, even though she's been biologically shrunk down to my age she's still technically older than me and can still ground me for arguing in a store.

I groaned.

"Alright! Fine! But only cause I don't want to be grounded," I said. They dragged me from one end of the store to the other and through a gazillion more before it was time to meet up with the guys. But by then, I was pretty much half dead and half asleep from boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys like it! Here's a little fun fact that's most likely obvious: I really love writing. The first chapter is EIGHT pages long in my notebook and if you count front AND back, the first chapter is SIXTEEN PAGES LONG! And that's just the first chapter! I had to cut the chapter short when I typed this up! I guess this fanfiction is going to be longer than I thought... I hope you all stick around for the entire thing! It's kinda confusing because I meshed most of my favorite animes and TV shows and movies and a couple really weird but funny dreams that I had into this so reading each chapter at least once will help people understand the end. Or at least that's what I think. But you're all smart people so I know everyone who reads this will at least get what I'm trying to say. If you can do that then you know what's going on! And don't worry! It gets better as it goes along and I'll try to shorten up the chapters but I don't know by how much. I tried being funny in this fanfiction but my sense of humor is kinda strange so I'm really really sorry if it seems like I'm trying too hard. And yes I really do hate shopping. I based Lyra off myself but if any of you want to, you can imagine her as yourselves! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Just no flaming, please.<strong>

**Sayonara, peeps! :D**


	2. Chapter 2- New Home

**Chapter 2**

**Moshi Moshi! I promise this chapter won't be as obnoxiously long as the first! Sometimes I just get carried away when I write and just don't know when to stop. I really love writing and actually plan on being an author when I grow up so this is all just practice writing. 3,000+ words seems like a good number for a book chapter but it just seems too long for a fanfiction chapter. So I really really wanna apologize for that! But I hope someone liked the obnoxiously long chapter! Please remember to review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- New Home<strong>

Reeve took us all to Helga Sims' Victorian-style house. He assured Teef, Barret and Cloud that Marlene, Denzel, the bills, and the Seventh Heaven would be taken care of on the way there.

All our stuff were packed in boxes. When we got our of the and got our stuff, it was already about ten PM. The house was a dark shadow in front of us. It's windows looked like yellow eyes. This isn't going to be that fun.

An old, gray-haired lady walked out and hobbled over on her cane.

"Hello! Hello come in! I'm sure you've had a long day and you're very tired children. I am Mrs. Sims," she said kindly. A gnarled hand pressed a couple buttons and the gate opened inward before us. It was a large two-doored gate hewn into a hedge.

I rolled my purple, sequined, glittered, and music-note-covered suitcase behind me and carried my box of things under my arm. Everyone started walking into the gate.

"It's going to be ok. You'll see. The WRO has got this mess covered for you," Reeve said before he drove away.

I woke up the next morning to my iPhone blaring Whispers in the Dark in my ear. I cringed and looked up. DAMMIT YUFFIE! She had turned the volume all the way up and pretty much shoved it into my ear. Just to wake me up. Well, at least _somebody's_ excited about living in a strange house.

"Wakey wakey!" She smirked. I made a sarcastic fake smile and tried pulling my blankets back over my head.

"Teef she's not getting up! Release the krakens," she called. Suddenly, I felt two furry things scurrying up the blankets. I jumped up fast so I wouldn't squish them.

"Razz-Ma-Tazz and Rascal," I yelled, scooping my precious ferrets up and cuddling them. Yuffie's cat Pudding meowed at me from her seat on the window sill. Yuffie jumped up and down and clapped.

"Reeve brought Bear and Tifa's canary over like half an hour ago and I got tired of taking care of your little rats," she said.

I smiled just thinking about Kadaj's German shepard, Bear. He was a rescue dog and the shelter had named him after the dog on Person of Interest. At least Reeve left us our pets.

Since it was Sunday, and our first day of school was tomorrow, we got the day to unpack and get used to our surroundings. In fact, Helga had insisted on it.

Now, I've been homeschooled from day one. I learned to read in ShinRa and Mr. Shinra had people there to teach me when I wasn't training with Zack. So, I was, understandingly, very nervous about my first day of school. So, to keep my mind off it, I unpacked!

First, I put my own sheets and blankets on my bed. And even though I don't usually use them, I put my pillows on my bed, too. Then, I put my clothes neatly folded in the dresser. Then I put my laptop on the desk and arranged my CD's and Sims 3 games around it. The rest went on the bookshelf with the books Reeve had packed (everybody I know knows I read a lot). Most of my books are fantasy and mysteries and Sam and Dean had given me some books written by actual hunters on monsters. It was so I wouldn't get caught off guard and wouldn't know what to do. Or at least that's what they said...

I hung my posters on the walls next. I had at least one poster of my favorite bands each. I had posters like Three Days Grace, Black Veil Brides (even though I don't listen to them as much as I used to), Breaking Benjamin, Evanescence, Skillet. I usually bought my own stuff with money I saved up. The poster I was really saving up for was a Linkin Park poster. I looooove Linkin Park. Especially Numb. And Crawling.

I sat down on the plush, sparkly, purple rug that some WRO soldier somehow shoved into the cardboard box. I folded it up and shoved it under my bed. Razz-ma-tazz and Rascal came over to sniff my hand.

"Do you wanna go home, too, little guys?" I whispered. they sighed and fell asleep on the rug. I put them into their cage and made absolutely sure that _all_ openings were closed tightly. They _have_ been known to escape many many times before. They're my little escape artists. But Tifa calls my ferrets carpet sharks. They like to chew on it.

I laid on my bed listening to music through my earbuds. I was getting into the habit of memorizing songs on my iPhone and was half-way through I Will Not Bow (Breaking Benjamin) already. I was also half asleep. Which explains why when I felt a hand on my shoulder, my SOLDIER training took over... and I judo-flipped Kadaj.

"Gahhh!"

He laid on his back groaning.

"Holy shh-! I'm so sorry," I managed to squeak out. I helped him up and ignored the stupid rabbit. Sometimes when I get scared, my mako poisoning acts up and that stupid rabbit annoys the crap out of me.

_Do you want tea, Do you want tea?!_ No I don't want f*cking tea! Leave me the hell alone! Stupid f*cking rabbit, there's a reason why I got ferrets instead of a bunny!

"Don't scare me like that," I squeaked. I knew without looking into mirror that my eyes were gray like they usually were when I get scared. Which reminds me, I may have failed to mention that my hair and eyes change colors with my mood. But I can also change the colors at will, if I want. My hair was a brownish-red when I woke up this morning.

I tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"Don't scare-_ you _scared _me-_ I was just going to tell you that it's time for lunch-" Then he looked at me. I was trying to calm down and ignore the stupid rabbit. But it's head was exploding. Dammit.

"Lyra-"

"I'm fine," I lied. He raised a brow.

"Uh-huh. I've known you since you were ten. You're lying," he said as he crossed his arms. I gave him an uneasy smile and looked at the ground.

"Sorry for scaring you. I guess," Kadaj said. I nodded.

"Thanks and _I'm_ sorry for judo-flipping you," I said hastily.

_Awwwwwwwkwwaaaaaaaard..._

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Bear barked at me and followed me to the kitchen, where the food- oh nevermind. Wait, where the hell is the food?!

"Um, Ly? The food is in the dining room," Kadaj said in the archway. I turned around. He was trying not to smile.

"Oh. That's... Different," I said. He nodded and walked to the dining room. I followed.

Since Reeve and Rufus Shinra let Reno and Rude stay with us, I chose my spot at the table _very _carefully. Reno liked pranking ever since I joined SOLDIER. I'm afraid of spiders so that would be on my seat or on my plate.

Yuffie poked at her broccoli.

"Yuck," she said.

"Yuffie, be polite," Tifa warned.

"Jeez, ok! Ok," Yuffie said back. "Hey, Teef, where's Vinnnie?"

Tifa shrugged.

"I think he said he found a library," she said. I perked up.

"Library?" I had a biiiiiiiiiiiig smile on my face.

"Great. Now we'll never hear the end of it. Thanks, Yuffie," Reno was saying as I ran down the hall. I opened every door until I found the library and OH MY GOODNESS IT WAS FILLED WITH BOOKS FROM FLOOR TO CIELING.

I picked out a book and started to read. The next thing I knew, it was past suppertime and someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Uh-huh one minute lemme get to the bottom of the page," I said. I really wasn't paying attention to what I was saying so I'm just going to guess that's what I said. I'm not entirely sure.

Someone snatched my book away.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet," I whined.

"Well, everyone wants to know how to be a modern teenager. We're kinda a generation behind," Yuffie said with a smirk. Everyone was around me. DAMN IT!

"Why can't you ask Kadaj," I asked.

They just blinked. I groaned.

"Fiiiiiine! Just be yourself and if anyone tries making fun of you, stand up for yourself but don't start a fight?" I wasn't too sure how to "act like a teenager." I never actually hung out with people my age (unless you count Kadaj) except when Tifa forced me to. But that usually ends with a panic attack. Or rage. Kids my age never actually liked me. I was always a dirty little "ShinRa Freak" to them. Which isn't true but insulting.

I grabbed for my book. Tifa raised it higher.

"Thank you. Now it's time for bed and Yuffie and I are helping you pick your clothes out for tomorrow," she said while putting a bookmark in my spot.

I looked up at her like I was a full idiot.

"Why," I demanded.

"Because you have no fashion sense," Yuffie joked.

"I do too! My fashion sense just isn't that good," I said as I stood up. I pouted as I trudged up the stairs. When we finally stopped looking through my clothes, I got into my pajamas and grabbed my iPhone.

I fell asleep listening to Numb. By Linkin Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed! And I hope it wasn't too long! I actually love broccoli, had two pet ferrets named Razz-ma-tazz and Rasca (RIP :( ) and I actually have an iPod. No iPhone. But I'm ok with it! I have books, Sims, and writing to keep me busy (plus my mowing, cleaning the church, and washing dishes at the bar. But our town is a tiny farming town so it's pretty much a family place. But I still pretend I work at the Seventh Heaven with all the FF7 peeps when it's not busy and I'm bored. Ya I'm chidish. XD). And yes, Helga Sims has a <em>very <em> imaginative name. I couldn't think of one so she's named after Sims 3. XD Please REVIEW and have a good day!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Sayonara, peeps! **


	3. This Isn't School! This Is Hell!

**Moshi moshi! I GOT A REVIEW AND OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED AND HAPPY AND AKALKDJF POWEUIIJ DK JF;AKSJF;K ADJSFK;JA ;DKLF J! THAAAAANK YOOOOUU FOR THE REVIEW! I'm glad you like Lyra! Thank you thank you thank you for the review! I'm so happy about it that I decided to type up the next chapter and upload it! I still have some stupid writers block for my other fanfictions but I'm working past those! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! And thank you for the favorite! I forgot the username of who favorited (sorry) so thank you! :D I'm a bit derpy right now so this chapter might be a little crazy. In this chapter, AVALANCHE has their first day of school, and Lyra meets a very important character! Like I said in the first chapter (I think) this crossover is a MEGA-CROSSOVER! I added Soul Eater characters and the important character is from the Percy Jackson series. He's important in Part 2 of this series and is very important in this one. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- This Isn't School! This Is Hell! <strong>

I woke up at 6:15, fed my ferrets, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I was excited to go to school since I've always on missions or training and homeschooled my entire life. Hopefully it won't be like Highschool Musical or something. I am just fine with not singing every five minutes. I was wearing a very comfortable pair of jeans, a long-sleeved maroon shirt with pink zigzags at the bottom of it and some tennis shoes. I changed my hair to and my eyes to silver.

I walked down the hall banging on everyone's doors.

"C'mon guys get up! The bus comes at eight! Wake up," I yelled. Yuffie opened her door. she was basically copying what I was wearing except her shirt was white with gray stripes. I don't know why she copied me but I tried convincing her not to last night. It didn't work.

"Sup," she chirped. I smiled.

"Help me wake everyone up," I said. She made a salute.

"Aye-aye, Captain!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around... aaaand bumped into Kadaj.

"Oof!" I fell backwards and he grabbed my arm. Yuffie snickered.

"Awkward," she said. I couldn't agree more.

When Kadaj picked me back up I ran downstairs to get breakfast. He was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans.

When the bus came, everyone was standing by the gate. Helga waved goodbye from her spot on the porch.

"Bye! Have a great day kids!"

I waved back before getting on the bus. Ohhhhhh boy... What the hell am I looking at?!

This bus... whuuh? It was a loud, noisy, dirty, smelly place. Kids were fighting and laughing and talking all over.

"Are you sure we're on the right bus," Yuffie whispered to Vincent. I spotted some free spots at the back of the bus with some highschool students.

"There!"

As we made our way down the aisle, the bus quieted. I felt a lot more self-conscious and shy than when I first got on. I let everyone go in front of me. As they got seated, I felt something hit the back of my head. I stopped walking.

"ShinRa Freak," a kid yelled. Oh shit. I forced down the panic and quick sat down by a girl with sandy hair. Well then. I guess people just want to just ulghhh... The freaking ShrinRa Electric Power Company was up and running nine years ago but I guess these kids' parents taught them how to spot people who were in ShinRa or had something to do with it. Since I have Mako poisoning, my eyes glow. They are noticeable. _Very _noticeable.

"Just ignore them," the girl by me said.

"Huh?" A person just talked to me! Holy shit!

She rolled her green eyes.

"You heard me. Ignore them. They're _always_ like that." She tuned back to look out the window.

"Oh. Ok then. Thanks," I said. She looked at me.

"Maka Albarn." She held out her hand.

"Lyra." I shook it and she smiled.

"That's Soul across the aisle." Maka pointed towards a guy with white hair and red eyes who was having a conversation with Cloud and Kadaj.  
>"That's Tsubaki and Black Star right in front of us and behind us is Crona and Liz." She pointed to a girl with long black hair and a guy with dark hair right in front of us; then she pointed back behind us where a tall girl with brown hair sat by a kid with pink-gray hair and a worried face.<p>

"And the two in the back are Death the Kidd and Liz's sister Patty. Oh, and Kidd likes things symmetrical," Maka added. Why are you telling me these things? Kidd was a strange guy with amber eyes and black hair. One side of his head had three stripes of white. A blonde girl was sitting next to him playing with a little stuffed animal giraffe. Well then. I introduced AVALANCHE to Maka.

"So you and Kadaj-" she started with an impish smile.

"No! Just friends!" I practically shouted. Maka snorted to keep from laughing.

"But I can tell you like him," she said. Yeaahhh-ughhhg. Is it really that obvious? Because, I don't think its that obvious. Well f*ck it.

We got to the school then.

"Well, good luck Lyra. Hope we have some classes together and if anyone is a d*ck, just try to ignore them," Maka said as she left the seat. I left the bus. The school was a red brick building. Well that's nice and normal and I wanna go home.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered. And walk forward. Legs, feet I said walk. I said- dammit feet don't listen. I waited for everyone to get off the bus. Kadaj smiled at me and we all started walking. Well now my feet listen. That's good right? Students were all over the grounds.

"Whoa look at that," Yuffie pointed stuff out for us while we made our way up the steps. We felt safer in a group so we stayed that way. One of the first things I noticed was that everyone was in a school uniform... and we weren't.

Oh shit.

I saw Maka and her friends making their way up behind us. I noticed Black Star had a bunch of weird and a black star on his right bicep. He jumped onto a table where two students had set up a chess game. Pieces went everywhere. They looked pretty annoyed but their protests were drowned out. This is why:

"HEY! HEY EVERYONE! YOUR KING IS BACK! BLACK STAR THE SUPEREIOR KING IS BACK!" He yelled. Tsubaki ran over.

"Black Star get down from there," she yelled. One of the students threw a chess piece at him. The other started grumbling and picked up the chess pieces. I looked around. The elementary school and middle schools that Marlene and Denzel went to were at the left of the high school. I'm pretty sure they were never homeschooled.

Maka walked over with Soul. "Hey, do you want us to show you around? We've got Homeroom for first period so our teacher won't mind," Maka said with a bright smile. Soul smirked.

"Her dad is the Homeroom and Social Studies teacher," he said. Maka gave him a playful punch.

"Thanks," Cid said. Reno was already flirting.

"Hey Reno c'mon," Barret grabbed Reno by the back of his collar and followed the rest of us. Well we definitely stand out. By the time it was time for Homeroom, we had gotten our classes and skills filled out. I was the last one to get them and I wasn't really paying attention to where everyone went. Oh boy.

"Um, Miss Secretary Lady? Do you know-" I started to ask. The phone rang.

"Excuse me, I need to get this. Go to class," she said, shooing me out the door.

I collided with a guy who was late for class and papers went everywhere. Typical high school scenario!

"Sorry! Sorry," I said as I picked up a piece up paper and handed it to him. He looked up-and whoa that scar looked bad. He had blonde hair and green eyes and a scar that ran down his face. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said as he took his paper. "I'm Luke Castellan. I haven't seen you around here. What classes are you in?"

My mouth hung open. Where is Yuffie? And Tifa? Heeeelp!

"Uhhhhh," I said. It came out as a high-pitched squeak. Why are you talking to meh are you an idiot do you live under a rock ulghahagh. He just smiled again.

"What's your name?" He asked as we walked to Homeroom. I kept my head down. Yup this Luke guy is an idiot. He apparently misunderstood. He apparently though that I was embarrassed and a bit shy #which isn't completely a lie# but he won't leave me alone.

"Sorry. I get that way sometimes," he was saying. I had noooo idea what he was saying before.

"Lyra," I blurted. But since I said it so fast, it sounded like "liar," which my name is actually Time Lord for. He stopped and looked at me weird.

"Huh? What?" He looked a little offended. I mentally facepalmed. _Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ I thought.

"My name. It's Lyra," I said. He smiled a dazzling smile. Ugh.

"After you, Ms. Lyra," he said. He opened the Homeroom door. Oh we are here already? And why you be calling me miss and ughh this guy is making me derpy.

I fast-walked in and sat down by Yuffie. Only she and Vincent were here out of the rest of AVALANCHE.

"Hey where were you?" She asked. I glared at her.

"What? What?!" She flung her arms.

"Where were _you?!_" I hissed. Luke came and sat down at my other side. I closed my eyes and bit back a groan. There were other empty seats and other people to sit by! Why didn't he just sit there?! GLURAGHHH!

_It's because he likes you,_ a tiny voice said in my head. Great. _Just... great. _And even though this guy is good-looking I don't really like him. There was something about him that made me... uneasy. I don't know how else to explain it but it's a bad uneasy. Not the good one. I leaned over by Yuffie.

"Where's Kadaj... and everyone else," I finished quickly. Yuffie shook her head.

"Another Homeroom," Yuffie explained. I slouched.

"Damn it," I said under my breath. Then the bell rang.

The rest of the day was fine and dandy until lunch time. And it wasn't because Yuffie was entirely convinced that school lunches were nothing but gruel and wouldn't let anyone convince her otherwise #Vincent surprisingly facepalmed after a while#, it was because of stupid people and they're ways of putting people into categories and groups.

"Hey more newbies," a perky sarcastic voice said. Yuffie, Vincent, and I turned around. One girl had brown hair and blue eyes, and the other girl had black hair and grey eyes. The girl who talked had blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked like the "popular" kids in school. Well this is going to be interesting.

"I don't think we met. I'm Brittany and this is _my_ school," she said. I resisted the urge to laugh, facepalm, and tell her that high school isn't a movie. But I didn't. I also wanted to tell her that she looked like a scrawny chicken dressed in pink. Seriously.

Brittany flipped her hair. "Here are the lunch room rules: Nerds are at the side closest to the door, jocks are by the windows, losers are nearest the cafeteria ladies door, Goth and emo kids are by the trash cans, cheerleaders and populars are by the jocks. And the kids that are in-between sit at the tables in the middle," she said with a smile that just looked a little bit fake and evil. Ok I couldn't help myself.

I raised my hand.

"What is it, dummy," she asked. Jeez bitch. I copied her smile.

"Hypothetically, where would we sit?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"_You _sit with the emo and Goths, ShinRa Freak," Brittany smirked. Oh you did _NOT_ just go there! Oh _HELLLLL NO!_

"And where do you sit?" I asked. I felt my eyes trying to turn colors.

"Where do you think I sit, Freak?" She looked at me like I was stupid. I smirked. I knew what table she would hate to sit at the most.

"Oh I thought you sat by the 'losers'," I said, making air quotes. Brittany looked absolutely livid.

"Oh no," I heard Yuffie say behind me quietly.

"Oh no you didn't," one of Brittany's stupid friends said, snapping her fingers in the air in the shape of a 'z.'

"Oh yes I did, bitches," I said. I copied the little snapping thingie and the girls gasped dramatically. Brittany scoffed and snapped her fingers. The girls flipped their hair and walked into the lunch room.

...

...

...

...

"So that happened," Yuffie said.

...

...

The three of us started snickering. I went from snickering to laughing. Mainly out of nervousness because not only do I have to walk into a room full of people but I was too pissed at Brittany the Bitch to be shy and scared or anxious like usual.

We calmed down enough to walk into the lunch room to get our food. After we got our hamburgers full of mystery meat, we looked around. Tifa, Cid, Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, and everyone else sat at a table that was closest to the trash cans. Brittany must've caught up to them. As we made our way to them, I looked around. Maka and her friends were sitting at the tables in the middle of the room. Luke was with the "popular" kids. He caught my eye and waved at me. I smiled and waved back but the second I turned around, I rolled my eyes. Ugh. Boys.

"So who has Math next?" Yazoo asked as I sat down. We all looked at him.

"We all do," Kadaj said.

"Jeez just trying to start a conversation," Yazoo said. I sighed.

"School isn't fun when it comes to social times," I said. Everyone looked at _me_ this time. I looked up from my food.

"What? It is! Oh, come on people!" I said when they rolled their eyes, sighed, or facepalmed. Yuffie raised her eyebrows and looked behind me.

"Cheer squad, five o'clock," she said even though it didn't make sense. Tifa perked up. She jumped up and blocked their path. Well I was done with being social so I focused on my food.

"So have you-" Tifa started.

"Sorry, squeaks. Mice aren't allowed to be cheerleaders," a cheerleader said. The group snickered. We all froze but I was the first to react. _No one _makes fun of my friends! You can make fun of me, you can make fun of my clothes, but if you make fun of my friends, Imma stab a bitch! Somebody hold my shoes! Hold my earrings and imaginary purse! If Tifa doesn't kick their asses, Imma kick their asses!

"Lyra, sit down," somebody warned. I think it was Kadaj but I'm sorry! I'm PISSED OFF! AGAIN!

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Oh look, it's the ShinRa Freak," one of the cheerleaders said.

"Kadaj, sit down," Cloud said. Whoa WHAT?!

"You think that you're _so_ big and tough just because you were in ShinRa, don't you, Freak?" Another cheerleader said with her hands on her hips.

"Well at least I'm not making fun of people just because they sound funny," I said with a glare. A few of the cheerleaders' eyes widened.

"Lyra, calm it!" Kadaj grabbed my arm and yanked me back and walked me out of the lunch room. We walked into the empty hall. I was very confused. I yanked my arm away.

"Wait a second! Hold up! What did I do?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You'd see if I had a mirror," Kadaj answered. Oh shit. Well this is embarrassing.

"How many people did I freak out?" I asked with my head in my hands.

"Not many," he said. "Are you ok?" No. Stupid half demon wing thingie.

I peeked at Kadaj through my fingers. "I don't think public school is for me," I said in a quiet voice.

A couple days later, I regretted running into Luke. I was talking to Maka, Yuffie, and Kadaj in the hallway and they were trying to convince me to do something. And it required me speaking in front of a crowd.

"Oh come on Lyra! It's just a talent show! It's fun," Maka said. Yeah, that's what people said about school. "_It'll be fun," they said! "It'll be fine," they said! "Don't worry," they said. Well they're liars is what I say, _I thought.

"Lyra don't be a chicken; just sign up," Yuffie said.

"Why do I have to sign up?! And what would I do?!" I asked._ Please let the subject go, please let the subject go._

"Well, you are a good singer. You could sing," Kadaj said. My eyebrows rose. _Brain! Status report,_ I thought after a couple seconds of being quiet. My brain answered, _Glaaaaaahhhhhh... _Well that's not good.

"Um Lyra?" Kadaj shook my shoulder a little. I made a squeaky noise that sounded like gibberish.

And that's the moment Luke decided to walk over! Dammit.

"So... Lyra do you have anything planned this weekend?" Luke asked. Well way to get straight to the point Luke! Don't, you know, say hi or anything. Jeez.

Kadaj stiffened and scowled. Well, that's really weird but then again it probably isn't because nobody's ever asked me out before. And I don't want to go out with Luke.

"Uh n-" I tried to answer but Yuffie answered for me.

"She would love to," Yuffie said.

"Yuffie!" I squeaked. What the hell-oh no. No no no no no! You are not setting me up with anyone!

"What?" She asked. Luke smiled. _Damn it!, _I thought.

"I'll pick you up around four on Saturday, 'k? For ice cream or a movie or something," he said. He walked away.

I turned around and punched Yuffie's arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" She asked, rubbing her arm.

"For answering for me!" I said. I punched her other arm.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"That's for the next time you decide to answer a question like _that_ for me again. The guy has been bugging me for days and I don't know why," I said.

Yuffie and Maka started laughing like hyenas. I scowled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"He was flirting, dummy," Maka said in-between giggles.

"What? He was?" I asked. I'm not really joking when I say that I had no idea what was going on.

Kadaj put the sign up sheet down. Well, he dropped it actually.

"You don't know if someone is flirting with you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, ya. I don't really know what flirting is like," I said. Maka, Yuffie and Kadaj looked surprised.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked.

"Ok, if you knew that Luke was flirting with you, would you have said yes or no without Yuffie answering for you?" Kadaj asked seriously.

"Jeez, Kadaj. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your jealous," Yuffie remarked. Maka laughed a little harder. Kadaj ignored them and waited for my answer.

"I wouldn't go with the guy and if _Yuffie didn't answer_," I glared at her before finishing, "I would've still said no. And I don't really want to go." I turned around and left the hall.

"Um, Kadaj? How much do you like Lyra? Because I swear on my Materia that I won't tell her if you do," I heard Yuffie say as I turned the corner.

Ugh boys.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I don't think school is going to be fun for Lyra. Which stinks because she might have to go to school ALONE in Part 2. But you'll have to wait and see why! And when I was writing this in my notebook, I don't think I was trying to make Kadaj seem jealous but now that I'm typing it, I think I was but I didn't know... And the real question is... HOW WILL HE ANSWER YUFFIE'S QUESTION?! *evil smile* MWA-HAHAHAHHAHA! Anyways, thanks for the review! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

**PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW and have a great day/night everyone! **

**Sayonara, peeps! :D**


	4. Chapter 4- I DON'T NEED A THERAPIST!

**Moshi moshi! Hello everyone! Ok so this chapter... this chapter is based off a _CRAZY _dream I had once... As soon as I woke up I wrote it down and it was a funny funny dream! XD So if it gets too weird for you, I am very, very sorry... Oy vey... and the Avengers are entering this fanfiction in this chapter. Well, enjoy and review! XD :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- I DON'T NEED A THERAPIST! <strong>

I stomped down the hall, which kept me from hearing what Kadaj's reaction to Yuffie's question but still. Even if I _did_ like Luke (which I don't), I would just want to be friends. If I had to, I would sing "Just Be Friends" to Luke. Except the song was about the guy breaking up with the girl... Don't judge me for listening to the Vocaloids! I'm just kidding. You can judge. XD I tried not to be curious about what Kadaj was going to say.

After school, we were stopped by a lady with short brown hair and really weird blue eyes. And I'm not talking about Mako blue. Like... weird blue. Dammit it's another thing I can't explain!

"Hi, I'm Mary Purples. The principal wants you to spend forty-five minutes with me after school. It's for therapy about your bullying problems," she smiled. Then she herded us to her office on the second floor of the school building.

Whaaaaaaaaa?! I don't need a therapist. Ok, _maybe_ for my Mako poisoning but Tifa already made me try that.

It failed.

...

Yeah...

The day after Mary Purples came, AVALANCHE Kadaj and I, being teenagers, wasted time joking around. Yuffie had somehow managed to disappear after school. It wasn't that we weren't that bothered about kids in the school being assholes, it was more of not one of us had told _anyone_ about it. So Mary Purples REALLY surprised us. So, why not annoy the crap out of a person that listens to people complain! She's highly overpaid anyway!

"I bet that I can be more emotionless than you," Cloud said to me.

"I'm joining in on this," Vincent said. I smirked.

"I can beat the two you hands down. What's the point?" I asked as everyone but Mary laughed.

"Are you accepting the-" Cloud tried.

"Challenge accepted," I said as with a straight face.

"I need some coffee," Mary said, making a classic anime face drop. She walked out holding her head. I sat in a corner and put my hood up.

"The challenge starts now," I said. Five minutes into the challenge, Yuffie fell through the ceiling. Like, WTF?! Everyone but me jumped and screamed.

"Yuffie! Where the heck were you?!" Tifa asked between giggles.

"Materia huntin'," Yuffie said. I mentally facepalmed. Are you fudging kidding me?! But I still _somehow _managed not to laugh or show_ ANY_ emotion. I looked at the pieces of ceiling that surrounded Yuffie.

The door opened and Mary walked in with her mug of coffee.

"Ok, guys. Tell me your-" She dropped her coffee when she saw the hole and rubble.

"Who put the hole in my ceiling," she asked in a small voice. We all were silent and looked up at her like the innocent little angels that we were. She turned her strange eyes towards Yuffie.

"You weren't here five minutes ago. I'm blaming this one on you," she said. Yuffie smiled innocently.

"Whatcha talkin' about? I was an invisible ninja five minutes ago. Now I'm not. I'm a very _visible_ ninja," she said, trying to sarcastically sweet and innocent. Everyone but me laughed. MWA. HA. HA!

"Damn it," Cloud yelled.

"Lyra, you win," Vincent said. I blinked.

"Lyra? You ok?" Kadaj asked.

"I'm gonna see how long I can last without laughing or smiling," I said bluntly. Kadaj smirking.

"You keep doing that," he said with a chuckle. I could feel myself blush. Yuffie and Yazoo looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Well, that's weird.

"Ok, back to the session, please. No more flirting or joking around," Mary said. Whoa whoa whoa! Who's flirting?! I wanna know!

"Tell me your weaknesses," Mary said as she swept off her chair and sat. Well that was blunt.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" Loz jumped up and yelled. "PEANUT BUTTER IS MY WEAKNESS!"

"What the heck?!" Cid said.

"Loz, peanut butter isn't your weakness," Kadaj said. I looked between Kadaj and Mary. Something doesn't seem right. Well, actually that's extremely obvious.

"Yes it is! I love peanut butter," Loz said. Yazoo and Kadaj facepalmed.

"We are related to that," Yazoo said.

"Guys, be serious. Tell me your weaknesses," Mary repeated. Whoaaaaa ok not creepy at all... I suddenly felt like an ice cube was being run down my back.

"Materia," Yuffie said.

"Yuffie, everyone knows you like materia," Tifa said.

"I know. That's nothing new and it stinks. I need a new weakness... Like Lyra and Kadaj's weaknesses!" Yuffie said looking at us.

"What!?" Kadaj and I said at the same time. Yuffie started laughing like a maniac. Whuuuuah...?

"Ok... Materia... Weakness... Go on," Mary said as she typed on her phone. I got a strange feeling that she was texting someone our "weaknesses." I looked at everyone and it was on our faces. Who the hell-y is this lady?!

"Who are you texting," I asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice.

"No one," Mary said quickly.

"Hey can I see your phone?" Reno asked. Mary pulled her phone closer to her.

"Back off, Reno," she threatened. Ugh. Turks I swear! This is _not _how you deal with this kind of shit!

"Oh c'mon! Please, please, please, plllllleeeeaaase," Reno begged on his knees in his annoying voice. I growled out of frustration.

"Reno, sit down and shut up," I said.

"Awww-ok," he said as he sat down on a chair. Wow... that's never happened before. I must be pretty scary because that was super effective! AWESOME!

"Getting more coffee... I'm gonna need a lot more coffee if I have to keep doing this for _them," _Mary said as she stood up. She stopped herself from leaving the room and swung herself back in. "Stay. Put," she glared at us. Then she shut the door.

"What the hell was that," Yuffie said when we were sure that Mary was gone.

"I don't know but I ain't worryin' about it," Cid said. I stood up to stretch. But my vision blurred and I started losing my balance. I was dizzy and my head hurt.

"Lyra?" Kadaj jumped up.

"Vision," I managed to say before falling flat on my face. Sometimes I get visions. I don't know why. I guess I was born like that.

It came in fast pictures. There was a guy in a bugsuit- reindeer-thing... Um, Iron Man? WTF? Then... Luke. And a bunch of other things that I can't remember. Well except sadness and... whaaaaa?

I opened my eyes and the pain was gone, I wasn't dizzy, my eye-sight was fine.

"What was it?" Kadaj asked. Everyone was standing around me. Oh that's alright guys, I'm fine.

I frowned and opened my mouth to say something but Mary entered. DAMMIT IT WAS IMPORTANT!

I had a feeling that she had something to do with my vision.

"Ok guys. Time to-" Mary frowned. "Why is Lyra on the ground?" She asked accusingly. Before anyone answered, I did.

"Vision. Nasty one. You don't need to know." I rolled onto my stomach and jumped up. "Oh, look at the time. It's time to go. bye," I said. I left the room.

"Bye," I heard Mary say. Everyone said bye back and followed me.

"What was that about? Lyra! Hey!" Yuffie snapped her fingers in my face. We were at the dining room table with our homework out. I have no idea how we got home. I guess I was thinking too much to notice. I frowned.

"Huh?"

Shelke rolled her eyes. "You know. The vision," she said in her monotone voice. I told them what I remembered and focused on my math.

"Why was Iron Man in your vision? Reeve and Director Fury were friends once but they don't get along very well anymore because of disagreements about ShinRa," Tifa said. I shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I didn't ask for the vision. I didn't start it," I said. Tifa rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her.

-.-

That Saturday at four, there was a knock at the door.

"LYRA! LUKE IS HERE!" Yuffie yelled. I groaned. I don't really want to go but I went anyway. We went to see "Catching Fire" in the movies and then we left. He walked me home. It was really boring.

"Sooooo?" Yuffie asked when I got in.

"What?" I asked, very irritated. Our conversation was this.

YUFFIE: "How was your date?"

ME: "It wasn't a date."

YUFFIE: "What did you do?"

ME: "Went to 'Catching Fire.'"

YUFFIE WITH AN EVIL SMILE: "Did you kiss?"

ME VERY _VERY_ IRRITATED: "Yuffie for the last time it was not a date! Knock it off!"

Yuffie made a face. "Jeez your crabby."

I glared and stomped up the stairs.

"You asked that just to make Kadaj mad. You know he didn't like that Lyra had to go," Tifa said. Yuffie giggled. I ran to my room and fed my ferrets- and froze. Being half angel, I can sense souls. And the soul I was sensing outside wasn't just Luke's. I ran down the two sets of stairs and out the door.

"Lyra?" Someone called from inside. Kadaj followed me.

I ran down the street and some weirdo with a staff was there. He was talking to Luke. They hadn't seen me yet. The guy with the staff juggled it from hand to hand. It a blue glowing thing at the top of it. Then the guy saw me. He smiled and a helmet with horns appeared. He looked like the bug-suit guy from my vision I stopped and immediately wished I had my Dragonsword. Bug Suit Guy started walking towards me. Luke turned me in. Crowley wanted me dead and Luke turned me in to Bug Suit Guy to get me to Crowley. F*CKING HELL!

Kadaj was still behind me and I heard him speed up.

"Hello," Bug Suit Guy said as he raised his staff. I stepped back.

"Lyra, right? I'm Loki and I'm your new boss," he said and tapped me with the point of the staff. I flinched.

...

...

Nothing happened...

"Huh. I wonder why it's not working," he muttered. He smacked the end in his hand and tapped me again. I opened an eye. This guy... is honestly not that threatening. So far anyways.

Luke walked over. He smiled apologetically. Ok. Now I'm mad. No no no. _Scratch _that. I am PISSED.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" I screamed at him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Luke's smile froze and he looked disappointed. Well good. I hope you are!

I heard Kadaj take out Souba, his sword. Bug-Suit Guy/Loki nodded slightly and I felt a poke at the back of my neck. I reached back and pulled out a tranquilizer dart. Ah, hell.

I fell over and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! And time out of many that Lyra-Bug gets knocked out. XD Lol <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed and YES THE AVENGERS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOKI IS IN THIS ONE SO I HOPE YA'LL ARE HAPPY! :D Also is Kadaj's sword Scouba or Souba? Because in some fanfictons its Scouba and in others it's Souba. lol **

**Also how many of you like the hilarious crushing going on between Ly and Kadaj? XD **

**Please favorite and leave a REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Sayonara, peeps! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5- Luke

**Moshi moshi! So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! And I am in a REALLY weird mood! I was listening to Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin and I had searched on YouTube for an AMV or some video for the Remnants with that song and instead got a Zack Fair one and it had Cloud. Ya, I don't like Cloud. But it kinda sorta inspired me to make a fanfiction series of oneshots in a notebook about Lyra BEFORE the point in my fanfictions that I start actually writing in. The first one is pretty cute and she's, like, five and adorable and yeah! I can't wait to finish the first few so I can upload them onto here! Anyway... I hope you all love this chapter! I think Lyra and Kadaj are starting to get a little bit closer and Loki gets pretty frickin' annoyed! You'll all see why! Enjoy and REVIEW please!**

**Also can anyone tell me why anime and video game characters are so fudging adorable as kids?! XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- You're Kidding Right?!<strong>

I woke up in a glass bubble. It was in some underground cave and people were at computers and touch screens. I could easily see that this was some Deepground facility.

Wait a second... WHAT THE HECK! I sat up.

"Well the Sleeping Beauty awakes!" I looked around for the speaker.

"Bug-Suit Guy," I growled. He looked annoyed as he sat outside my bubble.

"It's _Loki_! I'm_ Loki_! Not Bug-Suit Guy, not Reindeer Games, _Loki_!" He said, waving his arms. He sat back and smirked. "Who's Kadaj?"

I frowned at him.

"You talk in your sleep," he said bluntly. I stood and tan towards him. And ran into the glass wall. Just... Yeah. Stupid tranquilizer dart. He snickered.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"Was he the silver-haired boy who attacked me and my _assistant_?"

I nodded.

"Oh. Then Luke took care of him," he said like the life of my friend didn't matter. Well I'm sorry, sir, but it _does_ matter! My blood drained from my face and dropped to my feet. Loki just smirked.

"I have a few questions for you," he said. He snapped his fingers and a little Deepground minion ran over with one of those clipboard thingies. Yeah I think that's what they're called. Damn it! Now I'm all derpy and shit! DAMMIT STUPID TRANQUILIZER DART GUEEEUUUU!

"Ask away. I'm an open book," I said, still trying to be a badass. Well, that's on the outside. Inside, I'm freaking out! Loki smirked again.

"Well for one thing, why are you so different from the rest of AVLANCHE?" Loki asked. I rose an eyebrow. Oooooook then...

"Well, I'm a Hybrid," I said with a shrug. _Answer the shit that's NOT gonna get me in trouble and figure a way out of here," _I thought.

"And how did you get this way? Was it ShinRa or what?" He asked as the clipboard person wrote shiz down.

I wrinkled my nose. Why the- *mental facepalm.* whatever.

"Well my grandparents were Sayions that got possessed by an angel and the other was possessed by a demon and my mom was Sayion, half angel, and half demon. My dad is Time Lord so that's why I'm half Time Lord. The half angel, half demon, half Sayion parts come from my mom," I said. Loki nodded.

"So nothing to do with the ShinRa Electric Power Company?" He asked. Again: *mental facepalm.*

"Why the hell would ShinRa- just what- urrrgh!"

"Well you were in SOLDIER, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"So tell me about Jenova, then," Loki said with a sneer. I tried not to panic. She's a creeeeeeeeeepy alien lady! I've only heard her voice once and she sounds like snakes and shit! Like the Female Voldemort or something! I faked a smile.

"Who's Jenova?" I asked sweetly. Loki had a look on his face that said that he wasn't buying my bullshitting. Well, shit.

"Come on, think a minute. I know you've been out for three days, but-" he said. WHOA WHOA WHOA! My jaw dropped.

"_THREE DAYS?!" _I screeched. Loki smiled.

"Well looks like you need some motivation to answer the question," Loki said. He looked behind him. "Kalona! Bring the boy out, if you may. She needs an... example," he said with a smirk, looking back at me. _Oh no. _

Kadaj?! What's he doing here?! Is he hurt?! I looked at the entrance behind Loki worriedly. _Please don't be hurt..._

A tall guy with long hair and wings walked up behind Loki. But he wasn't dragging Kadaj with him. He was dragging _Luke_. And Luke looked like he got the shit beat out of him!

"_Luke?! _What are you doing here?!" I almost shouted. What the hell is going on?!

"Lyra, I tried talking them out of this," he said. The guy that was dragging him punched him in the stomach. I flinched as Luke spit blood.

"Quiet, traitor," the guy said. Loki smiled.

"Thank you, Kalona," Loki said. He looked at me. "He's from the House of Night in Midgar." _Oh great. _The only type of vampires that hunters aren't supposed to kill. It's some type of treaty or agreement thingie. Sam and Dean had to tell me that once. They were teaching me how to defend myself from monsters.

"Now, tell me about Jenova," Loki said. I glared at him.

"It's none of your business! I was five when I was in SOLDIER! What do you think I know about Jenova-" I started. Kalona punched Luke again.

"A lot," Loki said, answering my question. I looked at Luke. "Now answer the question, Lyra. And remember who'll be punished for the wrong answer."

Luke shook his head. _Don't answer. I'll be fine._

Ok I may have forgotten to tell you that I can read minds. Well, when I want to and when people want me too. I usually have the "switch on off."

I glanced at Luke before answering the question.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about her. I never learned about her in ShinRa and I never heard about her that much," I lied. Ya I've heard about her! Kadaj and Yazoo and Loz were being _manipulated by Jenova _once.

"Oh. Ok then," Loki said. "Well, if you don't know about her then... Why is Luke here?"

Oh no.

"Kalona. Kill the boy. We don't need him anymore."

"NO!" I screamed as Kalona pulled out a sword and ran it through Luke's back. He pulled it out and threw Luke at the glass bubble. Luke slid off as Kalona stabbed him again. When he was done, Kalona walked away with a smile.

I was vaguely aware of Loki opening a door in my bubble and walking away.

I ran to Luke.

"Luke, I'm sorry," I said as I fell to my knees in front of him. I saw a sheet on some computer machinery nearby. I grabbed it and rolled a part of it up. I tried to remember the first aid Angeal and Sephiroth taught me. Oh no oh no oh no!

_Stay calm. You can remember,_ I thought. _Just apply pressure to the wound- dammit there's more than one! _

Luke coughed and I flinched.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I don't think I can stop the bleeding," I said, trying not to cry. Way too many people have died. WAY TOO MANY!

"It's ok, Ly," Luke said. He tried sitting up. "I tried keeping them away but they sent Mary."

I pushed him back down.

"No, stay down. It'll be easier to do first aid," I said. I wiped a tear off my face.

"Lyra, I'm gonna die."

"No you're not! Don't say that!"

I heard a noise behind me but I didn't look. I couldn't lose another friend.

"Hey kid!" Someone yelled behind me.

Luke smiled at me.

"I had a great time at that movie at least," he said with a chuckle. He started coughing again and I started crying.

"We're friends right? I've never had many friends," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Yes, we're friends," I said. Luke smiled and closed his eyes.

"Luke?" I shook his shoulder. "No no no Luke!" Then someone yanked me back.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! LUKE!"

A lady with short reddish hair covered Luke with the sheet I was using and ran over. I grew my nails to claws and turned demon.

"Put. Me. Down," I threatened. I was put down. Well, it was more of dropped. Ow.

See, if you're sweet and people don't listen to you the first time, drop the sweetheart act and be scary. Ah, I love my logic.

The guy that put me down had a bow and arrow holder thing.

"You're welcome for saving you, kid," he said sarcastically. The lady smacked the back of his head.

"Hey she just lost a friend! We need to get her to Reeve and Fury," she said. "Did you tell them anything?"

I shook my head and wiped my face again.

"Good," the lady said as she helped me up. As soon as I was up, they started walking away. I looked back at Luke. He wasn't turned into the sparkly green particles yet. That meant he was still being absorbed by the Lifestream, I guess.

I looked back at the people who saved me.

"Hey! Wait!" I ran to catch up. There were people lying all over the place. I hoped they were knocked out and not dead.

But they probably were dead.

"So Reeve and Fury are friends again?" I asked when I caught up to them.

"No," the lady said. "And we have to leave your _friend_." She said friend as if he wasn't. UGH! DAMMIT YUFFIE!

"We weren't dating! I don't know what Yuffie's told you but we weren't," I growled. She stumbled.

"You read my mind?!" She squeaked. I put on my most serious face and nodded. She made a face and the rest of the way out was kept in a very awkward silence.

We got to a fighter plane right outside the cave. I got in the back and the two people got in the pilot and auto pilot seats.

"We're not going back to Helga's house, aren't we?" I said. My voice trembled.

"Nope. Sorry kid," the lady said.

"Well, where are we going then?" I asked. They didn't answer.

As we left a voice came over the speakers.

"Hey, you got the kid, Widow?" It said.

I frowned. "Widow?" I mumbled. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!

"Yup. We'll meet you back at the base," she answered.

"We'll be there in the morning," the guy with the arrows said to the voice.

"Okay. I'll tell Silver that. He's getting annoying. Stark out!" The speakers clicked off.

"That was Tony Stark?" I asked. The lady nodded.

"That means your the Black Widow. And that guy is Hawk-Eye," I said, pointing at him. "So Reeve and Fury are getting us all together to fight Deepground?" I asked.

"_Please_ don't do that. I'm trying to fly a plane," Widow said. Well don't leave your mind open and I won't read it! Jeez Louise, lady!

"Sorry. I don't do good on planes. Even on the Highwind I get like this and when I get angry in the air, It's worse than on the ground," I rambled. I was getting real f*cking nervous.

"Yeah, trying not to think of that," Hawk-Eye said. I made a face and sat down. _What the hell had Reeve and everyone else told these people?! _The rest of our ride was in a strained awkward silence. It was like they weren't trying to make me mad.

_I bet they act like this around the Hulk,_ I thought. I leaned my head on the wall and somehow managed to fall asleep...

...-...

The next morning we landed on a boat in the middle of the ocean. It was one of those giant boats from the navy or something that fighter planes land on. Everyone from AVALANCHE were waving up at us as we landed. And as soon as we did, I jumped out. Sure the ocean was full of Lyra-eating-shark-infested waters, but I have _never_ been so glad to see the ocean!

"OH my goodness!" Yuffie ran over and smothered me in a big bear hug. Tifa joined in. AAACK! NO!

"People! Too close! Can't! BREATHE!" I squeaked. Kadaj ran out from inside the ship as they let go. He hugged me so tight that I thought my ribs were going to crack. I didn't care, though. I was actually really, really, _really _glad to see him! To be honest I was surprised that he actually _hugged_ _me._ I blushed.

"Hello to you too, Shadow," I said as I hugged him back a little.

"I attacked Luke, but he said he had a plan to get you out," he said. I nodded.

"They were arguing. Not talking like I thought," I said, letting go. I stepped back. Kadaj looked around.

"Where's Luke?" He asked. I looked down and squeezed my eyes shut to keep from crying.

"It's my fault. I couldn't save him. Some vampire killed him. Loki kept asking me about um..." I trailed off.

"What was he asking about?" Tifa asked. I looked up at Kadaj.

"Ly?" He frowned and grabbed my shoulders. He looked into my eyes. "Lyra, what was he asking you about?"

I looked down again.

"It was actually more of _who,_" I whispered. "He was asking me about Jenova."

Kadaj let go off me and stiffened. Jenova is something we try _not _to bring up around anyone in AVALANCHE. Especially around Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Everything was quiet as some more people joined are little "Welcome Back From Being Kidnapped" Party.

"So we should all go back inside. Just because we're getting ready to take off," Iron Man said. Or Tony Stark. Whatever you want to call him, I guess. I raised my eyebrows.

"_Another_ plane?!" I squeaked. Kadaj put his arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be ok. It's not that bad," he said as we walked inside. I looked up at him. Well he doesn't look too happy. And I still wasn't comfortable with being on a gigantic death trap in the sky.

"Um what's gonna happen if we crash?" I asked. Kadaj glanced at me.

"Bug, we're not going to crash. Don't worry about it," he said.

"But what if we do?" I asked. I'm getting _really, really _nervous.

"Hey can you tell her to stop asking that? I don't want to think about it either," Dr. Banner (The Hulk) said.

"_She _can _hear_," I said, annoyed.

"And _we_ don't _care_," Tony said. I stopped walking and turned around.

"When I'm nervous, I get angry easier; and flying makes me nervous. In other words: _don't. Push it_," I threatened.

He rolled his eyes. "Mm-hm. Mm-hm. Ya ok, no," he said back. "Well, don't get nervous then. It's just flying. Jeez."

"Says you. You have to fly all the time," I said. I turned around and bumped into Kadaj. Ah DAMMIT!

Kadaj looked amused.

"Sorry," I said. We continued walking down the corridor. The plane lurched upward into the sky, causing us to trip and stumble. I grabbed onto Kadaj.

"EEE!" I squeaked. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up.

"Oh my goodness you are gonna _love_ Stevie Rae! She's a healer and-" Yuffie said when we got all the way into the ship. "And she and her friends are in the House of Night which I guess means they're vampires with a 'y' and not an I," she finished. At the mention of House of Night, I flinched. _Stupid Kalona, _I thought.

"You ok?" Kadaj asked me quietly. I nodded. Jeez Louise I've been lying a lot lately! Well, then again, my mom _did_ name me Lyra which is Time Lord for 'liar.' Well _that's_ fitting.

_So cuuuuuute! Must set them up!_

Dammit Yuffie!

"Yuffie, don't you dare say that!" I said.

"Kid, that is just freaky! Please stop," Natasha said. Kadaj laughed a little.

"Hey we warned you that she's like that," Kadaj said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Silver," Stark said.

"It's Kadaj," Kadaj growled. I sighed and facepalmed. We entered a large room full of computers, people, tables, and monitors. I guess it was like that Deepground cave thingie but this was _much_ more friendlier.

At a very large conference table on a landing by the door sat four groups of people. They were all sitting by their groups but also a little suspiciously aware of the others; like they didn't know whether to trust them or not. Whoa it's awkward in here. I didn't really recognize anyone in here so I guess that's why I felt more awkward and shy about everything even more. I sat down next to a girl with dark hair and mako eyes. She had tattoos of curly-cues and swirls all up and down her arms. I took a wild guess and guessed that the people around her were from the House of Night.

Kadaj sat down at my other side. As everyone got seated, Reeve and Fury got up and walked to a corner and started arguing. Oy vey, this is gonna be a very, _very, very _stressful meeting, isn't it?

I looked up at the girl by me. She was staring at me. Well that's not creepy at all.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Sup," she said back. Really? That's it? Really?! No _hi how ya doin'? I'm blah-blah-blah!_ Ugh. People.

She was looking around the room with a very bored look on her face. A guy who was sitting next to her with red curly-cue tattoos was sitting impossibly close to her. He glared at me like I was a threat and scooted even closer to her. Well, that's um nice? I guess? Uh... okey-dokey then!

I made a face that showed him that I was _not _in the mood to start fighting over who and who I could not be friends with. I put my head in my arms. I didn't have to look up to see that Kadaj was staring at me like I was sick or something. Oy vey.

I felt someone else staring at me. _Great. What the hell do people want now?!_

I looked up. The vamps were staring at me. Oh that's just GREAT! URRRGH! The girl by me opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Reeve and Fury sat down. MEETING TIME!

"We have an important announcement to make," Reeve said. I rolled my eyes and glimpsed into his mind and- WTF?! HELL NOOOOOOOO!

I was so surprised that I jumped back and fell off my chair.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I hit the ground. Kadaj looked down.

"ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?!" I squeaked.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! How was that? I know it was a bit sad but hey! Lyra and Kadaj are adorable and this is a way for them to get together! And yes I had to add HoN (House of Night) into this because that's one of the only vampire series I'll actually willingly read. Yeah. But yeah. Luke is gonna be important in the future and I'm pretty sure Lyra is breaking very slowly on the inside. :'( :( At least Kadaj is there for her! :D Hope you all liked this! I'm gonna type up the next chapter and finish my first one-shot and upload that onto here as soon as I can! :D <strong>

**Please REVIEW and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Sayonara peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6- Please Don't Kill Each Other

**Moshi moshi! Hello peeps! So this chapter has a really sweet moment in it and I am really really excited because it's AAAAAA-DORABLE (that was a reference to XSimsugar on YouTube)! I also have ideas for making a series of one-shots based on Kadaj after Advent Children. It'll tie into a LOT of my fanfictions- holy crap I have a shit-ton of ideas for new fanfictions! XD Lol But yeah, I think I'm going to write some one-shots to fill in the gaps in-between the start of the story I am telling and the part of the story that I jump into and write to make a fanfiction. I hope that makes sense and I am super duper excited to fill in the gaps and continue the fanfictions! They are all basically parallel universes (unless they are like this one. My other fanfictions are the parallel universes to this fanfiction and each other. Just because they have similar characters but with different shit going on... ok that makes me sound crazy! Sorry). So ya! Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Let's All Be Friends and <em>NOT TRY TO KILL EACH OTHER<em>! **

I could hear snickering circling the table. The-Girl-By-Me looked down at me while Kadaj helped me up. Well, thank you for the help, bee-otch. I'm not saying that to Kadaj. I was saying that to The-Girl-By-Me. Reno didn't even try hiding his laughter.

"Anyway, my _colleagues_ and I brought you all together today for one reason," Reeve continued when I was sitting upright with [ink ears, hair, and eyes and face. He said "colleagues" like he didn't even want them to be his acquaintances.

We all looked suspiciously at the people we didn't know. And what Reeve was going to say was NOT going to get a good reaction from pretty much everyone.

"We have decided that with Deepground gaining more power from the government, we need you all to get along. In other words, the empty apartments and houses next door to Helga Sim's house will be filled," Reeve said. Well that was pretty blunt... aaaaand CUE THE COMPLAINING AND MAKE AN APOINTMENT WITH AN EAR DOCTOR 'CAUSE WE ARE GOING TO NEED HEARING AIDS AFTER THIS!

"That's not fair!"

"Oh HELL no!"

"Can't we go somewhere else?!"

"I AM _NOT_ GOING TO STAY NEAR THOSE PEOPLE!

Ok, I don't want a hearing aid for the rest of eternity. I stood up.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" I screamed. Everyone went quiet and Reeve looked at me like he was shocked. Yes I have a voice. Yes I'm gonna use it. No I do not care that people might not care about what I say.

Oh boy now everyone is looking at me. Oh no oh no oh no.

"Just-just s-sit down and listen to what he has to s-say," I said and sat down more embarrassed than I was before.

"I thought you were the shy human in your group," the guy by The-Girl-Next-To-Me said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not human, idiot. I'm a Hybrid with a capitol-" I was cut off because as soon as he heard "Hybrid," he jumped over The-girl-Next-To-Me and tackled me to the ground. He had one hand wrapped around my throat and a knife out before you could say Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

It was like a bomb went off. Kadaj immediately had Scouba out and everyone went for their weapons and had them pointed at the people they didn't know.

Oh hey! I have black spots dotting my vision! And they're going growing bigger. That's not good. I'm not getting enough oxygen and oh my GOSH get this guy to stahp choking meh! AAAAGHH!

"Stark, let her go," The-Girl-Next-To-Me said.

"She's a hybrid, Zoey. She could kill you," the Stark guy said. Hey, I know more names now! And I feel sleepy. Please let me go, dude. :D

Kadaj looked like he was about to _kill_ this Stark guy.

"Let her go or I _swear, _I will _kill you,_" Kadaj growled. The guy let go and I scrambled up. I waved my arm and my Dragonsword came from whichever room it was I and appeared in my hand. I am going to have to have a weapon around this Stark idiot.

I took a few deep breaths, grateful that I could breathe again.

"It's Hybrid with a 'h,' you idiot! It's like you vampyres with your 'y' and not 'i' and trying not to get yourselves killed by hunters," I glared at him as I said this.

"It's the same thing right?" He asked. Oh boy. I need to explain some shit to this guy.

"Ok, I am _not_ a hybrid of vampire and werewolf, ok? I'm half angel, half demon, half Time Lord, half Sayion," I said. He glared.

"It's the _same damn thing._ You'll kill any vampyre high priestess you see," Stark snapped back. Wait what? What da hell are you on Stark?! He looked at Reeve.

"This is exactly why your plan would _never_ work. Any type of hybrid is ruthless and should die," he pointed at me as he said this. Well, this guy is a bit too dramatic and shit and probably a major in drama or whatever but seriously, that's offensive!

"You take that back," I said, turning demon.

"Lyra, settle down. I want to kill him too but we can't right now, ok?" Kadaj said.

"I'm not taking that back. It's the truth," Stark said.

"No it's not," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You're just a stupid little ShinRa Freak. That's what makes you being a Hybrid worse," he said. Oh _hell _no! You did _not just call me that, you asshole! _My eyes widened.

"_Excuse me?" _I asked. He just smirked. Kadaj punched him in the face. Oh thanks. But I kinda wanted to punch the guy. Oh well.

Stark stood up and attempted to punch Kadaj back. Kadaj just dodged.

"Ok, let's just stop fighting and at least try to make this stupid plan work. She may not be a vamp but she'd be a really powerful fledgling," Zoey said. Yeah, ok. I've had enough of this craziness. I facepalmed.

"I'm a freaking Hybrid, you stupid idiots! I'm not a vampyre, not a werewolf, not a witch, not anything except half angel, half demon, half Time Lord, half Sayion! Oh my gosh," I said. A blonde girl behind Zoey walked over to me.

"Do you have a crescent moon mark anywhere on you?" She asked. Oh. My. Gosh. JUST LISTEN TO MEH YOU- GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Did you not just hear me?" I asked slowly. "I. Am not. A vampyre. I am a Hybrid. Stahp bein' stupid and actually use your brain."

The vamps wrinkled their noses. Apparently they weren't getting the message. Oh boy this is going to be hell.

"But your friends said that you-" a vamp tried.

"Ok. You know what? I don't really care right now. I'm not in a good mood and I'll just deal with your stupidity later. Jeez Louise people!" I facepalmed. Again.

"...So ya. You're all going to have to get along and work together. And if you don't want to get along, just think about all the people that will die if you don't," Reeve said, trying to get back to business. Everyone looked skeptical and looked at Reeve and Fury like they were idiots. Which this might have been a really bad idea.

Fury sighed.

"Let's just take them all to the training room," he said. A moment or two later, all three groups of people followed Reeve and Fury down a couple of halls and into a into a large room. It looked like the training arena from the Hunger Games. Everyone stuck to their groups and either sat there or practice. Talk about awkward.

I exaggerated my sigh. I was getting _really_ bored and trying not to think about Luke was getting really hard. So I took out a few practice dummies with my sword. LOGIC! :D

"Nice. I guess you really _were_ in ShinRa," Zoey said from behind me. Ugh. No! I don't want to talk to any more vamps. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, obviously," I mumbled. The aircraft-carrier-in-the-sky jolted. I screamed a little as we were all thrown to the floor.

"Relax, kid. It's just a little turbulence," Zoey said. the giant ship jolted again and we were all thrown down. Zoey started to look like she doubted her turbulence theory. A voice on the P.A. started saying that we lost an engine. Oh _greeeaat! _I told you that we were gonna crash, people! Jeez Louise, people don't listen.

"Turbulence, my ass!" I yelled an ran out of the room to help. Well, I was going to help but some stupid Deepground idiots. Well, now I have to explain something new.

So Deepground has a branch that is in charge of the government that they called the FBR, which stands for the Federal Bureau of Reformation. **(Author's Note: the FBR is from the Article 5 Series. It's a book series and I don't think that I spelt bureau right. So if it's not the right word, sorry. :D) **People gave them a nickname: the Moral Militia, or MM. They're still part of Deepground so they're horrible to the citizens of the Planet. They arrest random people, have a bunch of worthless Statutes that really mean nothing because they are still bad at enforcing them. Except they're getting better at enforcing them. And that's bad.

"Stop!" An MM soldier yelled. I smiled and waved before turning around and running back into the training room. I was in time for Reeve and Fury to come in and lock the doors. Fury typed in a code in the keypad in the wall and the training room started to drop.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Someone yelled. I would go with YES!

It stopped dropping about halfway down and landed safely on the outskirts of Midgar. Everyone stopped freaking out. Thank you! We all stood up on shaky legs.

"What the hell were you trying to do to us?" Tifa asked.

"All of you things are waiting at your new apartments. Good luck," Fury said. Oy vey this is _not _going to be fun.

...-...

The next morning, I woke up in my bed, in my room at Helga Sim's house. Honestly, I thought I was gonna wake up in that bubble. I rolled over to look at the time and- what the heck is that?! Who gave me a necklace?! Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?!

I sat up and picked the treble clef necklace up from my alarm clock. It was on a silver chain and was really pretty in a simple way. Which I actually _like_ that it's so simple. I flipped the steel treble clef in my hand a couple of times.

"Happy birthday," a voice said. I jumped a little. Kadaj was leaning on my wall by the door. Oooook then.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. He smirked.

"Long enough to know you talk in your sleep," he replied.

"What did I say?" I asked suspiciously. He just smirked and leaned on the wall some more. Well DAMMIT! I probably said his name a few times.

That's not weird, is it? Right?

He moved to sit on my bed. What is going on with life and glllllllllllll... Brain? ... Brain? Brain! Ah dammit my brain's not working right.

Glllll lalalala...

Yup. It's not working right.

"So what are you going to do today?" Kadaj said. I stopped spacing and looked up at him.

"Huh?" I squeaked. Kadaj looked at me like I had a bug on my nose.

"I said, 'what are you going to do today.' It's your birthday," Kadaj said. Oh right. That's what he asked. Brain are you gonna work right? Are you gonna help me answer? No? Well shit I'm screwed.

I shrugged. _Thanks for the help, brain,_ I thought. Kadaj chuckled.

"Well just as a fair warning, people are waiting to bombard you with birthday presents," he said. Oh no.

"Yay. Social time," I said sarcastically. I laughed nervously. "Presents are fun but talking to people is just really awkward to me," I said quickly. Kadaj nodded.

"I know. I've known you for awhile, Lyra. Are you ok?" He asked.

No.  
>"Yes. I'm fine!" I said with a smile. Oh boy this is really awkward.<p>

We were silent for a moment.

"Sorry for letting you get kidnapped," Kadaj blurted out. I looked at him. Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up for a second!

"W-what? It's not your fault. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. _I'm _the one who went looking for the souls that _I_ sensed," I said. Please don't beat yourself up for this, Kadaj.

"Yuffie didn't tell you? Well, that's surprising," he said back. My eyebrows rose.

"Tell me what?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged.

"I didn't really sleep or eat much because I was too busy trying look for you," Kadaj said after I thought he wasn't going to answer. I looked at him.

"You're kidding," I said. Really?! Dude, don't just- gahhh! What did I just tell you! Well technically I thought it so you didn't really hear it but still!

"No, I'm serious," Kadaj said. I had to remind myself to keep breathing when I realized he was actually really serious.

Kadaj stood up. "Here I'll help you put it on," he said.

"Put what on?" I asked. He pointed at my necklace. Oh. I had forgotten about the necklace. That's really weird because it's shiny and I like shiny things.

I made a tiny nod and handed him the necklace. I turned around and he put it on me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone I gave it to you, please," Kadaj said in my ear before he left my room.

...

...

...

...

Oh boy.

I sat there awhile thinking about what just happened before I got dressed. I wore a purple tank top, a green tank top, shredded black jeans and some boots. My shirt was black with a skull that had a pink bow and hearts for eyes. One sleeve had sagged down so that my shoulder was showing but it was supposed to be that way.

I smiled and looked at the necklace in the mirror. It was really pretty... Oh shit I forgot to say thank you. Damn it. I'll just tell him later then. I smiled and went downstairs. I was listening to _very_ good music and _walking down_ the stairs and _everyone _from AVALANCHE yelled "SURPRISE!"

I made a screeching noise that sounded like an angry cat and jumped back up to the top step. I heard some snickers and laughs as Yuffie ran up the stairs.

"Surprised much?" She said, trying not to laugh. I looked up at her and hissed. She started laughing.

"At least you're not latched onto the ceiling," she said in between giggles. How the hell does Vincent put up with her?! GUUUHHHH!

Bear came barking up the stairs to lick my face while Pudding rubbed up against my back. Zoey (followed _very _closely by Stark the Master of Strangling) walked up the stairs.

"B-T-Dubs, the rest of the Red Vampyres are down in the basement. And Happy damn birthday, I guess," Zoey said. She does _not_ seem like a very energetic person. And why would I care about red vamps? And why are there red vamps?! Are there purple vampyres, too or something? Oy vey.

The blonde vamp from earlier came up the steps. I had found out that her name was Stevie Rae. She and Stark were covered in thick blankets to keep the sun from touching them. I guess that red vamps can burn in the sun. Ha ha ha it's like, 'BURN BITCH BURN!' ... ... ... Ok so that was weird. Just ignore that, if it creeps you out. :)

"Nice necklace," Stevie Rae said. Yuffie frowned.

"Yeah. Where did you get it?" She asked suspiciously. Oh no! Kadaj! She's onto us!

"From my jewelry box," I lied with a smile. "There's a bunch of jewelry that no one's really seen me where before."

Yuffie shrugged.

"Yeah I guess that's true," she said. Whew. But she still doesn't look entirely convinced.

The rest of the day was really fun and thankfully, I got mostly gift cards and books. Thaaaaaaank goodness!

But too bad nightmares ruin fun stuff...

I don't know what exactly triggered the nightmare but I have a feeling that it might have been Luke dying. I haven't had many nightmares for a while, which is weird because I have them a lot. I think my last nightmare was around Easter time...

_I was in my crib. Mama and Daddy and Percy were looking over the railing. _

_"Tell Lyra night-night, Percy," Mama said. _

_"Nightie-night, sissy," Percy said. He was three years old at the time. Or four. I can't remember how far apart we are exactly... Daddy laughed a little. _

_"Let's get you tucked into bed, Perce," he said. Percy giggled. _

_"_You_ say night-night to her, Daddy," he said. Daddy did and then he tucked Percy in his bed down the hall. _

_"What are we going to do with those boys, sweetheart?" Mama said. I giggled. "Yeah... Night, Lyra-Bug," Mama said. She kissed my forehead and plugged in the Minnie Mouse nightlight Daddy had gotten from a planet the last time he was in the T.A.R.D.I.S.. Mama turned off the ceiling light and left the room. I fell asleep. _

_An hour later, I woke up to a giant shadow above my crib. _

_"Well, I guess Hannah Silvertounge made a new Hybrid. It would be a shame if something happened to her little 'Lyra-Bug,'" it chuckled venomously. I may have been six months old at the time but I knew who it was. Crowley the King of Hell. I started crying. Mama came in, wondering what was wrong probably. She actually probably thought I was hungry or something. She gasped when she saw Crowley. _

_Again, I was just six months old but I knew Mama was going to get hurt. _

_"No! Please don't hurt her," Mama pleaded. Crowley laughed. _

_"Why? She and that boy of yours are off the angel and demon radar. It took me forever to find you," he said. "I've just come to end this." _

_"Take me instead. Just leave my children alone," Mama said. _

_"Well as the sister of the Prince of the Sayions, you must be used to getting what you want, Princess Hannah." Crowley had the_ nerve_ to mock her. _

_"Please!" Mama begged. _

_"Hannah?" Daddy called. _

_Crowley smiled. "Well I guess so. But you're really not saving anyone here, Hannah." _

_Mama ignored him and ran over to me. _

_"It's ok, sweetie, it's ok... Mama loves you, Lyra-Bug. I'm sorry-" Mama told me before hitting the ceiling and bursting into flames. Daddy ran in, grabbed me, and ran out. But the memory turned into a nightmare and I was suddenly sixteen year old me and I was standing in the middle of the room in the flames. I caught fire. _

I rolled out of bed screaming.

"MAMA! MOMMY! PUT THE FIRE OUT, MOMMY! PUT THE FIRE OUT!" I opened my eyes but all I could see was smoke and fire.

_Fire was everywhere. Fire, fire, fire. _

I kept screaming and scooted into the corner on the right side of the room, closest to the door. I heard people shouting in the hall and my door opened.

"Is she having a nightmare _again?_" Someone groaned.

"Lyra! We're trying to sleep," another person said.

_The fire was everywhere and I heard Crowley laugh and my mother scream. _

"MAMA!"

"Lyra, wake up. It's just a dream," I heard Kadaj say. He was hugging me.

_...Smoke and fire everywhere..._

I kept screaming.

"Shh it's ok," Kadaj said.

"Get out get out get out," Yuffie shoved people out of my doorway and closed the door behind her. There was still some complaining and groaning as everyone went back to bed.

"D-don't leave me!" I whimpered into Kadaj's shoulder.

"I'm not. I'm right here. Just calm down," he said. I realized that the fire was just in my imagination and the smoke was actually tears.

"I'm right here, Lyra. I won't leave you," Kadaj was saying. He rubbed my back.

"Crowley killed Mama," I said. Kadaj laughed a little.

"I know. You kept cussing him out in your sleep," he said. I realized I was hugging him back. I was too scared to be embarrassed.

"I'm s-sorry for w-waking you up," I said.

"Lyra, I haven't seen you this scared before and I've known you since I was twelve and you were, ten and a half... I think," Kadaj said. "And I've seen you fight really creepy, scary people."

"Yeah, well, still," I said, feeling a little bit more like my derpy self. He laughed a tiny bit.

"Just go to sleep-"

"What if _it_ comes back?" Usually after nightmares, they come back to me the next time I close my eyes. Kadaj smiled at me.

"I'll be right here, Lyra. Don't worry about it," he said. He picked me up and put me under my covers on my bed. Then he sat on the ground by my bed.

"Just go to sleep, Ly," he said. I didn't want to sleep, but I did. When I opened my eyes, Kadaj was still sitting on the ground by my bed. He was sleeping. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:30. Too. Early. Teen. Side. Taking. Over. Gah!

"Ly. Lyra. Ly!" Kadaj was shaking my shoulder. "Lyra wake up."

I opened my eyes. Oh great.

"What was I screaming about this time?" I said with a yawn, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing. You were just talking in your sleep. I thought you needed something," Kadaj said, rolling his eyes. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smirked.

"You just said my name once or twice," he said. I blinked.

"What are you-"

"You told me that I couldn't steal your chocolate chip cookies," Kadaj said. I smiled a little.

"Oh good," I said.

Later at breakfast, everyone was walking on eggshells around me. Greeeeat I'm a time bomb again.

"So what the hell was your nightmare about?" Zoey asked. AVALANCHE and I froze.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"You don't ask that," Yuffie said. Zoey scowled.

"Well, why not?" She asked.

"If you want to be woken up in the middle of the night, ask away. But if you don't want to, then don't ask," Kadaj said, grumpily. I felt a twinge of guilt. Kadaj is in a really bad mood because of my stupid nightmare.

"Jeez sor-ry," Zoey said with an eye roll.

From the rest of November to February of next year, everything was kinda boring. We still argued with the vamps and the Avengers but hey! What are you gonna do? We three groups don't like each other! But as the months went by, I got to make friends with Maka and her friends, Helga Sims, and a couple of vamps. Nobody really worked together very well... Until February...

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! That was fun to write! I hope those moments were adorable enough! In the next chapter... SOMETHING BIIIIIIIG AND SCARY HAPPENS and SOMETHING BIIIIIIG AND AAAAAA-DORABLE HAPPENS! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT! GLAHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the nightmare scene. I worked really hard on it! <strong>

**Please REVIEW! Thanks! **

**Sayonara, peeps!**


End file.
